


love is my remedy

by choicolatte



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, based off of canon compliant events, established 2young relationship folks, fluff with a bit of suggestive content from the 2 lovebirds bec why not, husband material jinyoung doesn't let him get away with it, sick youngjae plays hard to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicolatte/pseuds/choicolatte
Summary: Youngjae has a sore throat, and is too stubborn to do anything about it. Jinyoung notices, and is too stubborn to let him get away with it.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	love is my remedy

**Author's Note:**

> i can't help myself. it was supposed to be a drabble, but i really want to write more characterizations for my two boys. hope it turned out well! i'll update my other 2young chapter fics soon, i just have midterms this week! (and shouldn't be writing fics, anyway. woops) 
> 
> i'll edit the spacing later, i rly need to study hhhh

Youngjae’s throat was not in its best condition. It rarely happens; it shouldn’t, knowing how important his voice is to his job, to his group, and to himself. If Youngjae can’t sing, then there doesn’t seem to be any purpose of him being here right now — that’s what he always thinks, so he’s constantly hard at work with taking care of his voice. 

Today, though, it hasn’t worked out as much. The first sign of a scratchy throat (just barely there), he knew it had to get checked out immediately. He didn’t tell anyone yet, didn’t want to acknowledge the burgeoning problem. At first, he thought it was going to be something else. He has been feeling a little feverish lately, well, all of them have. It was one of the longest breaks they had to endure, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were  _ on _ a break. He remembers after a month or so of just barely getting into the routine of not working, they were back in the company building. Back in long conference meetings, in the studio, and recording sessions. 

Choi Youngjae is nothing but grateful for what he does, that is  _ why _ he makes it a mission to keep himself in shape: both mentally, and physically speaking. He can’t be useless when everyone else is working extra hard for an overdue comeback. 

Now that’s all said and done, with three wins and an overpacked promotion period with so many radio shows, and performance videos, it’s time for another break. Two weeks felt like a whole long year, and his voice had not had any break whatsoever from all the singing, talking, and laughing they have been doing. 

Just a common symptom of overworking vocal chords, the doctor said, well aware of his career. Youngjae informed him that their comeback period is nearing its end, so in a way… it was a good thing that it happened now, right? He knew the doctor wouldn’t agree with his philosophy, so Youngjae just listened to what he had to say. Rest, rest, and more rest. 

They had one last music stage to record the next day, but Youngjae knew not to tell. Or else he would’ve been pushed to let his manager know, and then the members, and before you know it they’ll take his mic off. They’ll tell him not to sing anymore, he’s done enough, and the back up vocals wouldn’t make any difference. The fans know this, he sings just like how he sounds on the recording. Youngjae doesn’t know whether to find that as a compliment or be insulted. 

He came home feeling a little anxious. He’s been doing really well recently, it’s going to suck  _ bad _ if his momentum just starts to crumble right now. He can’t believe the amount of attention he and the members have been getting everywhere, it’s really insane to think. He misses the euphoric feeling, and the connection they held with those that love them unconditionally. Their time on stage is already so short to begin with, he didn’t want to compromise even more for those whom he is grateful for. 

Youngjae feels the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He picks it up, surprised that Jinyoung was calling. He figures there were messages in the group chat that he was the only one who hasn’t responded back. Youngjae smiles to himself, wondering about Jinyoung being the first to worry about him. It’s so silly, after all these years, he never faltered. And out of all people, Jinyoung knows how stubborn Youngjae can get at times — hell, even Jaebeom has been fed up with him a couple of times in a row. 

But Jinyoung is different to Youngjae. He’s seen him get real mad at Yugyeom sometimes out of spite, but when Youngjae does something that can easily trigger Jaebeom’s patience, for example, Jinyoung remains cool. It’s almost like a challenge prompted by him, and Youngjae will always be so intrigued by it. He fights back, of course, because he doesn’t back down so easily. 

Therefore, he doesn’t answer the call. Partly because he wants Jinyoung to keep wondering, and another is that if Youngjae tries to even speak at the moment, the older’s keen senses would notice something’s up. He just needs to drink a shit ton of water, not cold, and lay off the video games for tonight. 

Jinyoung doesn’t call again, instead sends a private text to Youngjae on the app. He’s asking where Youngjae has been. They’re talking about where to eat to celebrate the comeback, and everyone has voted for their choice already. Youngjae thinks it’s too early for that, but he particularly doesn’t want to get left behind. 

Choi Youngjae: i’ll go with wherever, hyung. we have one more stage tomorrow, why is everyone so excited to eat as celebration? hahahahaha

Park Jinyoung: You know how we are. Why didn’t you pick up the phone? 

Youngjae appreciates the concern, as well as the straight forwardness. He doesn’t like beating around the bush either, but sometimes those two similar traits of theirs clash a lot. Youngjae hasn’t learned to keep it filtered yet whereas Jinyoung chooses when to say something that he really wants to. Because of this, Youngjae has been too eager and honest around Jinyoung, sometimes even spitting out secrets he hasn’t mentioned to the others yet. Jinyoung never judged, never even questioned if the others knew either. He just listens, nods his head at the right pauses, and doesn’t impose his opinions either. It’s endearing, and Youngjae is lying to himself if he says that’s not one of the reasons why he’s clung to Jinyoung recently. 

Choi Youngjae: just a lil tired, nothing to worry about hyung

Choi Youngjae: i’m off to bed. I’ll see u in the morning^^ don’t stay up too late hehehehe

Park Jinyoung: Hmm. 

Park Jinyoung: Alright, Jae. I’ll see you. Drink lots of water, and sleep soundly. Good night, Jae. 

Park Jinyoung:  **☾**

He has been doing that  _ a lot _ for the past few months. It’s probably because of their title song, but Youngjae feels something flutter in him every time. He doesn’t know why, but one thing that is clear is that Jinyoung doesn’t just send an emoji to the group chat like that. Only to him.

Choi Youngjae:  **☾**

Youngjae feels even worse, and it’s pretty bad. The first thing he does in the morning is cuddle up next to his dog because there isn’t much time left for them to bond afterwards. Today, Youngjae feels the need to cough, clear his throat, do anything that can lessen the rough feeling scraping inside there. He reaches for the glass of water he keeps at his bedside table. Convenient and easy, just like Jinyoung had told him. It alleviates the pain slightly, but Youngjae knows he’s stuck with a sore throat for the time being. 

They have just the two things on the agenda, and the whole night is free game. He ponders on going back to the doctors and have them prescribe this magic pill that cures him instantly, but there was no point. There’s no such thing, and Youngjae is just being dramatic. He just hates not feeling  _ okay _ , and if he were left alone starting today then maybe he wouldn’t mind as much. But he’s seeing the others for the entirety of the morning, and a little bit afterwards for their last vlive of the comeback. He can’t miss both. 

He arrives at the building a tad bit earlier than everyone else. His manager talks to him for a bit, just the technical stuff and Youngjae tries his best to sound normal. He’s told that he needs to go live with just his voice. All of the members have done their part already, so what better time to do his but now. Youngjae wants to laugh — of all the days his voice isn’t reliable, that’s when they just want him to go talk to fans with just that. His voice. 

He sighs, but complies with the request. He can’t disappoint anyone, not anymore. He’s done that to himself too many times, and the same feeling placed upon his is not any better. He messages the group chat to greet them all good morning, and personally shoots Bammie a birthday message, and a note that his gift is in the process of getting delivered soon. Nothing much, just another pair of sunglasses with color tinted shades to add to his collection. He likes seeing Bam strut high fashion, seriously, they’ve bonded over watching fashion shows many times. He just can’t get into it, but he enjoys hearing Bam’s explanations of what they see on the runway. 

Youngjae goes on the vlive, but it had to get cut short since they needed some touch ups on his face. He explained he was on the set for their last stage, so it wasn’t going to be very long. He reads off some names, watching the comment box if those people were present. He repeats some of them, just for laughs, but he just wanted to avoid the concerning question of his voice not sounding right. 

He eventually comes out with the truth, letting everyone know that he hasn’t been feeling well with his throat, but that the doctor he saw had reassured him that it wasn’t complications of the sort. He still feels bad, but doesn’t want to further explain himself to his fans. Six years and counting, and he still has a hard time really being completely honest with less than positive emotions. He’s sung it in his songs, but that’s different. He can immerse himself in the melancholic melody, and let the lyrics sing for themselves. 

When he sings, he doesn’t think about anything else. Just his voice, the notes, and the appreciation for the music. When he speaks, Youngjae overthinks too hard which makes him seem either closed off or too vocally unfiltered. He doesn’t know how to turn it down, so the next best thing is to keep it vague. He’ll say some dumb shit sometimes, even have the audacity to amdit he didn’t have any favorite songs on their previous mini-album, but those are the rare moments he feels at ease. Right now, with a voice that can crack at any second, Youngjae is far from being comfortable. 

They do the show, and he still hits the high note. It definitely hurts, he physically feels his throat opening up with a sore wound after the last recording. Youngjae passes it off with a tired smile, sweat glistening on his face. They thank the staff, stay a little longer for some short conversations, and finally they’re done. They have a couple of hours before the vlive, so they opt to just go back to their apartments to rest up. Thank god, Youngjae thinks, as he doesn’t want to continue exhausting his throat any longer. 

He leaves after everyone has, helping out their staff with putting their items back in boxes and bags. Youngjae bows down as a goodbye, and heads to their designated car. He sees Jinyoung waiting for him to the side, giving him a small wave. Youngjae catches up, tilts his head confused. 

“Ready to go?” Jinyoung asks simply. He starts walking to the car, opening the passenger door for Youngjae with an elegant sway of his arm. Youngjae scoffs in disbelief, shoving Jinyoung playfully before getting in. Jinyoung sits in the front, and lets the driver know they’re good to go. 

Youngjae wants to ask why Jinyoung waited for him. He usually goes in the same car as Jaebeom, their apartments closer to one another than his. Jinyoung somehow picks up the awkward silence in the air, and speaks up, “Youngjae, I forgot something at your place. Do you mind if I come with you?” 

Oh, did he? Youngjae recalls the nights that Jinyoung had stayed, and the only items he left were some house clothes and hygiene products. Youngjae thought it was something agreed upon the two of them that it was better to leave some of their things in each other’s apartment if ever they decide to sleep in. Did he somehow change his mind now? 

Youngjae knew something must be up, but Jinyoung had already turned to Youngjae in the back with a knowing look on his face. The younger gulps, nods his head yes, and looks away. He blushes, he knows because his ears start warming up. He doesn’t want to clear his throat right now, but he can’t help to envision the kind of look Jinyoung always gives him. Knowing, reassuring, the corners of his lips just barely lifted to form the kind of smile that comforts him. Youngjae feels tense, however, because he doesn’t know what’s going on. 

They arrive at his place shortly, and say their thanks to the driver before walking to the front door. As if on instinct, Jinyoung places a hand on the small of Youngjae’s back; not forceful, but a light touch. To know he’s there, and that he gets him. If he ever falls. Youngjae tries not to notice him explicitly, gulps down the scratchiness of his throat as the key opens up the door. Coco is the first to greet him, and she comes up to Jinyoung with a knowing wag of her tail. 

“You kept the place clean,” Jinyoung comments. He sets Coco down on the couch with him, looking around the familiar interior of Youngjae’s apartment. It was pretty spacious, but Youngjae tries to keep the decorations to a minimum. He plans on moving again, to a smaller and compact space instead so that he can rent his own studio that’s nearby. He’d always wanted a separate home and work environment, having both at the same location stressed him out too much.

“Are you trying to compliment yourself?” Youngjae teases quietly. He’s in the kitchen, pouring the two of them glasses of lukewarm water. “You were here just two days ago, hyung. Do you want another series of thanks for helping me clean up?” Jinyoung laughs heartily, spreading his arms on the couch. It’s true, he even bought the top notch cleaning supplies that Youngjae seemed to underestimate. After a round of scrubbing the kitchen tiles, Youngjae had already eaten his words. 

“That would be nice, actually,” Jinyoung counters as Youngjae approaches him with the glass of water. They sit close, sipping water and placing it down the coffee table. Coco has run off to the room, and Youngjae still has that tense feeling that makes him want to turn away, too. Jinyoung sounded too ominous in the car, and Youngjae is beginning to conclude that maybe it was the cleaning supplies that the older wanted back? 

“How have you been?”

Taken aback by the question, Youngjae blinks rapidly. It sounds odd, coming from someone he has seen every single day for more than eight hours. Jinyoung sees the confusion in his expression, so he shakes his head before reaching to grab the side of his shirt. His touch was careful, gentle to ask for an invite. Youngjae silently agrees, scoots closer until their hips touch, and wraps his arm around Jinyoung’s waist. It’s warm, and comforting. They’ve changed into looser, and fresh clothes after the stage performance, and Youngjae basks in seeing Jinyoung laidback. He sighs into the shirt, sniffing the lavender scent it emanated. So grandmother of him, but Youngjae doesn’t mind. 

Jinyoung rubs slow circles onto Youngjae’s back, soothing him in the process. It was still, the air conditioner humming a distant buzz in the air. It was so perfect, Youngjae thinks, if only they didn’t have a schedule later today. He can convince Jinyoung to stay the night again, cook him up another experimental recipe, and watch him fail unceremoniously at another round of League, much to the older’s protest. Youngjae knows Jinyoung isn’t the type to game, so they’d watch a random obscure movie on Netflix instead, and let Jinyoung shine with his critic-sounding remarks of every minute details he finds as flaws. 

They just had that kind of perfect night two days ago; it has been a little rough with the nonstop performance, and guest shows. They both needed to relax even for just the evening. Youngjae wants to ask him if they can have a repeat of later tonight, as well. Maybe that’s what Jinyoung is planning to say. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Jae.” Jinyoung stops massaging Youngjae’s back muscles as he reaches over to the top of his head. It’s black, fluffy and soft. Sometimes, Jinyoung truly misses the bright blue hue that adorned Youngjae, it was beautiful on him. What a sight to watch when it’s with the members or just the two of them. He’ll never admit it out loud. But the way his eyes glaze over at Youngjae every time — it was almost already known to the world. 

“I’m fine, just a little tired is all. But everyone is, so I just need to tough it through until the end,” Youngjae manages to say without a hint of croak in his head. He kind of wants another gulp of water, however, but cuddling Jinyoung with his face buried like this made him sleepy, and hypnotized. 

“I know that, but how’s your voice holding up? I listened in to your live.” 

Youngjae jolts up, even startling Jinyoung. The younger places his hands on Jinyoung’s thighs, squeezing it just a little. The older reacts by raising an eyebrow, keeping one of Youngjae’s hand in his with another squeeze. “What? I can’t listen to your live?”

“No!” Youngjae blurts out too soon. He shakes his head and composes himself, Jinyoung’s thumb going over the milky skin of Youngjae’s wrist soothing him. “I mean, that’s nice of you to do. You didn’t tell me during rehearsals.” 

“I was under the impression that you didn’t want to talk about it.” 

They weren’t talking about the live anymore, and Youngjae begins to cough to the side, his throat really getting to him. Jinyoung releases his hold on his hand, grabbing the glass of water he did not finish in order to let Youngjae drink some of it. He gratefully accepts, even dripping it on the side of his lips. It drops on his shirt, and his sweatpants. Youngjae’s ears burn in embarrassment, and he even chokes on the water. 

Jinyoung pats him on the back, a playful smirk on his visage as he sees Youngjae coughing up a sweat. “You finished that glass as if you had been deprived of water your whole life. Did the doctor prescribe you anything?” Jinyoung says, wiping away the wetness on Youngjae’s chin. 

They look at each other for a second. Youngjae’s lips are parted slightly, still relishing at the feeling of his thirst quenched. His eyes hover to Jinyoung, peering into his mind to anticipate his next move. His ears are still warm, and his chest starts to burn, too. Jinyoung’s effect on his is astronomical, even just those worried eyes gazing into him as if there wasn’t any else to look at in the world was something Youngjae can never get over with. After all these years. 

Jinyoung leans in, placing a soft kiss on Youngjae’s wet lips. They close their eyes simultaneously, but it is over before it even began for Youngjae. The younger instinctively leans forward a little bit more, puckering slightly to steal another peck. Jinyoung smiles into the second kiss, feeling the heat coming off of Youngjae’s body transfer over to him. His hand comes up to card through Youngjae’s bouncy hair and doesn’t tug it. He just lets it rest as their lips continue shaping into each other with a sweetness that Jinyoung has never experienced before Youngjae. 

Youngjae keeps his hands on Jinyoung’s waist, the firmness of his curves sending him to tizzy. The doctor definitely did not think to prescribe this, but he might as well try it out for a cure. Youngjae loves being kissed by Jinyoung; it’s always a new sensation every time. What doesn’t change is the saccharine gesture; how gentle Jinyoung treats Youngjae’s body, and his delicate cherry tinted lips. He doesn’t force himself in, only light but prodding kisses. Youngjae tries to initiate some more, letting his bottom lip be bitten by the slightest prickle of Jinyoung’s teeth. He can’t help but smile against the action, having Jinyoung lower his hands over to Youngjae’s shoulders. The younger opens his mouth just enough for Jinyoung to trace his tongue inside, feel him once more after two days of missing each other this way. Youngjae loves it more than life as Jinyoung is well-aware of where to keep it going that Youngjae just becomes complacent under him. 

He squeezes Youngjae’s shoulder with a bit of force, almost making him topple down the bed. Youngjae thinks it’s too early for them to go  _ there _ , so he pecks either side of Jinyoung’s lips; one, two, three more closed lip kisses on the center. He bites down his lower lip, something rolls over his stomach after the heated exchange. Youngjae looks down, not wanting to be seduced by Jinyoung’s darkened gaze for the second time. He can’t contain his smile, however, and presses himself against the older’s chest once more, his arms back to hugging him all the way. Jinyoung seems to be surprised by Youngjae’s extreme touchy instances today, but he welcomes it while cradling the younger’s head. 

“That is definitely not what the doctor prescribed,” Jinyoung says. It earns him a whine, and Youngjae nuzzling even more onto him. Jinyoung chuckles again, resting his head against Youngjae’s shoulder. “You could have let them play your parts a little louder during the recording. You still sang,” Jinyoung adds in observation. 

“I’m still capable,” Youngjae’s muffled voice counters. “I don’t want to cause any issues.” 

“There aren’t any issues with that, Youngjae. It’s normal for your voice to feel overworked after such a long time of exerting it.” 

“But we’re not done with the comeback yet. I have radio shows next week,” Youngjae worries. It’s something that bothered him a lot when he realizes his voice croaking, and fading away a little bit. “The first time they let me on for  _ three _ days, and this shit happens.” 

Jinyoung sighs, letting the younger sulk for a few minutes within their embrace. He’s not particularly fond of Youngjae beating himself up for something he can’t control, but he knows best not to meddle with him while it happens. He waits for a few more moments until he just hears his breathing, and Jinyoung lightly shakes him into consciousness again. Youngjae lets out of the grasp, pouting over at Jinyoung for trying to get him off. 

“You just need to drink some tea before you sleep, and actually  _ sleep _ this time, Jae.” Jinyoung eyes him, knowing what the younger was going to say in protest. “No more of your league game until you feel completely rested, and your throat is normal again.” 

Youngjae groans out loud, but he regrets it just as soon as he starts. It really annoyed him, slumping on the couch with his hands over his face. “I hate this so much,” he repeats out loud, the scratchiness now clearly evident in his voice. 

Jinyoung stands up, leaving Youngjae to go to the kitchen. He filters through his empty cabinet besides packs of ramen, and seaweed paper. Youngjae doesn’t look back, and just relaxes into the couch trying not to be aware of the lump in his throat. He continues to complain to Jinyoung as he hears the older grabbing a spoon and something out the fridge. As always, Jinyoung hums in response, letting Youngjae do all the talking even if he was having a hard time doing so. When he’s done, barely, Jinyoung acknowledges him with another hum as he focuses on his task at hand. 

“What are you doing there, Jinyoung hyung?” Youngjae finally gets up, standing behind Jinyoung’s back. He tiptoes a bit, just so his head rests comfortably on his shoulder. His eyes widen when he sees what Jinyoung was making, suddenly backing away from the man. 

“No no no no no no, hell no. No, hell no, hyung.”

Jinyoung looks back at him with his eyebrows lifted in confusion. He shrugs his shoulders, knowing how much this made Youngjae quiver, but it was necessary at times like this. Jinyoung continues mincing the garlic on the cutting board, the smell infusing the kitchen strongly. Youngjae gags as he stays six feet apart from his friend/band mate/boyfriend. 

“How the fuck do I even have garlic in the fridge?” Youngjae asks. 

“I brought you groceries so you can try your recipes, remember?” Jinyoung simply answers for him. 

Youngjae rolls his eyes, annoyed that Jinyoung is just too well maintained. He holds a grudge, the lump on his throat suddenly accompanied by a queasy sensation in his stomach. Flashbacks from his childhood occur in the forefront of his mind, and Youngjae is suddenly filled with regret due to his oversharing towards Jinyoung. 

“I knew you didn’t do this yet, but you leave me with no choice.” Jinyoung finishes a good amount of minced garlic as he scoops it up on the spoon. He opens the honey bottle, and squeezes it out to coat the garlic. It’s not even in his mouth yet, but Youngjae can feel it sliding down his throat in disgust. Jinyoung seems unfazed, but only because he’s enjoying the view of Youngjae so uncomfortable by it. 

“Youngjae—”

“Fuck no!” 

Jinyoung sighs, feeling like a parent about to force his kid a clump of honey infused garlic down his throat — for his own good, of course. He turns around, careful not to let the honey drip from the spoon, and gives Youngjae a knowing look. They stare into each other again, but this time Youngjae scrunches his eyebrows in defiance. 

“You said it worked when you were a child. Let’s try it again,” Jinyoung offers, lifting the spoon eye level. Youngjae vehemently shakes his head. “I’m not a child anymore, hyung,” he protests. “It won’t work this time.”

“You sure are acting like a child,” Jinyoung says. “And homemade remedies like this don’t just magically stop working.” 

“It tastes awful, hyung. You try it.” 

“I don’t have a sore throat, Youngjae.”

“Then let me give you one,” Youngjae quips, flashing Jinyoung a big cheesy grin. It doesn’t work, and Jinyoung just shakes his head in disapproval. He takes a step forward as Youngjae yelps, finding his footing. 

“C’mon, hyung,” he whines, putting his hands together like a prayer. “Let’s just buy some ginger tea or something at the convenience store. I’ll get you a beer, anything. Don’t make me do this.” 

“Youngjae, it’s literally just garlic and honey. You’re not going to die,” Jinyoung assures him, having a hard time not letting the honey drip. “You said you just swallow the whole thing without thinking about it. You’ve done that before. With other things.” 

“Hyung, what the hell?” Youngjae whines louder, unappreciative of the innuendo that he was aware of starting. He won’t back down, though. It was him versus the wretched taste of his mom’s homemade sore throat remedy. 

“Youngjae, just take it and be done with it. You’ll feel better sooner than later, didn’t you want that?” Jinyoung lets him know, carefully putting the spoon on the cutting board. He nods his head towards the younger, wanting him to come a little closer. Youngjae hesitates, but does so anyway, placing his hands on either side of Jinyoung again. It’s his favorite position when being affectionate, and it calms him down. 

Jinyoung caresses the side of Youngjae’s cheek. It’s gotten a bit more defined, and less chubby the past few months. He misses the little bit of pinch to it, but he’s always proud of Youngjae’s determination to work harder. This sore throat, however, is just another bump in the road. But Youngjae would rather trip over, fall, and induce a concussion instead of leaping above it. Jinyoung can’t let that happen. 

“Love,” Jinyoung says in English, and it sends Youngjae’s head spinning. Jinyoung sometimes tests him by speaking in complete English at times, and Youngjae just whines loud until he is forced to respond back in the same language. It actually helped both of them learn until Youngjae teasingly called Jinyoung endearing labels in English at random times. Jinyoung tested it out himself, seeing Youngjae’s reaction with the word “love,” and he knew it was a keeper. 

“We want you to feel better. I want you to feel better,” Jinyoung reminds him. “It’s going to be over before you know it. If you want, I’ll sleep over tonight after our live. Sounds good?” 

Youngjae’s ears perk up. He remembers Jinyoung’s drama airs tonight… as well as the OST he sung for him. Jinyoung probably knows, he does. And it makes Youngjae all the more excited knowing he can cuddle up with the star of the show, and listen to his non-scratchy voice on TV. 

“You know I’ll make fun of you on the episode airing tonight, right?” Youngjae mumbled, and Jinyoung nods slowly. 

“A small price to pay to get your voice box working again.” 

“Give me the damn spoon.” 

Youngjae takes it in one gulp, just like Jinyoung said. Just like he did when he was a kid. It slides down his throat heavily, the remnants of minced garlic getting caught in there. The honey helps a little, coating his tongue with a bit of sweetness to ease the garlicky aftertaste. Youngjae sticks out his tongue, not wanting to drink any water because it would just taste like what he had swallowed. Jinyoung claps for him, proud of the feat he accomplished. He chuckles at the over exaggerated emotions Youngjae expresses, even bringing Coco in the kitchen to watch the commotion unfold. 

“Good job, love,” Jinyoung speaks in English again, and Youngjae  _ knows _ he’s doing it on purpose. “I’d kiss you right now but I don’t want to have garlic breath.” 

“Oh yeah?” Youngjae challenges him, and before Jinyoung can duck, Youngjae had already planted sloppy kisses all over his face, and right into his mouth. He doesn’t spit, just tries to wrestle out of the younger’s grasp. Those months of hard intense workouts really did a number on Youngjae, and Jinyoung thinks he should be going back to that routine again too. 

Youngjae stops kissing him, a big laugh escaping his chest, not embarrassed at all with the smell of his breath. Jinyoung was the same now, with his arms wrapped the same way around his lover’s waist. They laugh at each other, eyes crinkling in elation. They have a few more hours before needing to go to the company building, they could probably brush their teeth and use mouthwash for no more than ten times to get the stench off. 

For now, though, they’ll keep their bodies close to each other. On the couch, watching the highlights of Jinyoung’s drama, and Youngjae humming the OST as a spoiler. They don’t let go of one another, and that’s probably the best remedy Youngjae can ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i mcfreakin love these two with my whole ass heart
> 
> also the homemade recipe actually works, and i personally despise the 5 second experience myself (that turns into a whole 30 min ordeal bec i hate anticipating it sliding down my own sore throat)
> 
> [find me on twt :)](https://www.twitter.com/917stars)   
> 


End file.
